Fall From Grace
by Rohoblance18
Summary: A short rewrite of the Bioshock 2 intro. Please enjoy :) T for character death, suicide, drug usage, and gore. Y'know what? Maybe I should just make it M. Yeah, let's go with that.. Based on Ratings and self-motivation this may become a multi-chapter.


**Apologies for being gone for over a year. Please enjoy this short rewrite of the Bioshock 2 Intro.**

Fall From Grace

The lumbering behemoth groaned as he slowly made his way towards the air vent in his diving suit, banging twice on the vent to get his little one to come out.  
>He smiled as he heard a soft squeak, followed by the scuffling of his daughter coming out of the vent, holding a doll version of the Big Daddy.<br>"Look Daddy, it's you!" The girl giggled. Her voice was laced with a chilling undertone. Her blue dress was blood-stained and her brunette hair was pulled back in two neat pigtails. She had glowing yellow eyes that might've scared the Big Daddy…  
>If he were still up on the surface. But down here in Rapture, nothing scared him anymore. He frowned, trying to remember more about the surface when his little girl broke him out of his thoughts.<br>"Let's go out to play, Daddy!" She tugged on his hand even though she was 3'10" and he was 7' and 30 years older. He groaned a whale-like response and followed her as fast as he could, which needless to say, wasn't very fast with his armor. He glanced at his reflection to the left. The mark on his left glove, a Greek Delta, marked him as Subject Delta, an Alpha Series big daddy and the first to be successfully bonded to a.. He frowned deeper, his head hurting from trying to remember suppressed memories.  
>Instead, Delta focused on his appearance; his tall, slim body armor in the form of a diver's suit, his steel-toed boots, his helmet that completely covered his face with a glowing yellow porthole. The chain hanging loosely from his neck. His leather gloves. It had been so long since Delta had taken his helmet off that he forgot what his face looked like. Probably not very pretty. He returned his attention to his daughter, who was drinking ADAM from a corpse. She looked so giddy and happy, Delta couldn't help but wonder how she saw the world. Suddenly she stopped and took a long whiff.<br>"More angels, Daddy! This way!" She ran through a set of large double doors and Delta grunted, walking after her. He looked around at the room before him; rich partygoers in fancy suits and sparkly dresses. As he hurried after his daughter, a man flinched and backed away. Delta couldn't see his daughter anymore and he started to walk faster. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a short, shrill scream. His daughter's scream. His fear turned to pure rage and his blood started to boil as he broke into a sprint, coming to a balcony overlooking four Splicers. One of them was gripping his daughter's arm.  
>"Give us the ADAM, girl!" One bastard grinned and Delta decided it would be his last smile. His vision became tinted red as he jumped from the balcony with an Earth-shattering roar, landing on and crushing the skull of the nearest Splicer. He looked up at the Splicer who grabbed his daughter. The stupid little fuck narrowed his eyes and sneered.<br>"You want some, big guy?" The Splicer grunted as he plunged a needle full of a blue liquid into his arm. Electro Bolt. Delta immediately recognized the Plasmid and then frowned. He'd never injected before.. Had he?  
>His distracted brain unfortunately resulted in a nasty shock. Literally. Delta grunted in pain and decided to concentrate on the fight. A (stupid) masked Splicer holding a pipe snickered and walked towards the behemoth, whose drill was revved up.<br>A pipe versus a massive drill and nearly two tons of armor? This wasn't even a contest. Delta was almost sympathetic until he heard the smug cockiness oozing into the Splicer's voice.  
>"The bigger they are, the harder they fAHHHHHHH!"<br>That last part was because Delta had dug his drill deep into the Splicer, all smugness draining out of his voice.. Along with his larynx, sternum, lungs, intestines, and most of his major organs. Delta flung the limp corpse off to the side, turning and facing the frightened face of a female Splicer. She surveyed him with new wariness but nonetheless advanced. Delta drew his drill back & summoned all his strength in his swing, crashing the side of his drill into her skull with a sickening CRACK!, sending her tumbling across the floor.  
>She didn't get up.<br>He turned to the last Splicer, the one who had electrocuted him.  
>"Get outta here, freak!" This Splicer apparently wasn't scared easily, even after witnessing the murder of his two pals. Delta grunted in annoyance and easily smacked the man to the ground with his hand. As he raised his drill and prepared to finish the job, the man rolled out of the way seconds before the drill slammed into the ground where he'd previously been. The Big Daddy turned to the man and froze as he noticed a glowing green Plasmid in the Splicer's hand, only this time he threw it straight at Delta's face.<br>Delta groaned in agony, his vision blurring and tinting green. He panted heavily as his vision returned, the green tint remaining. He held his aching head and tried to remember who he was but his mind was currently busy with a civil war. Delta looked up.. He saw his daughter staring at him, horrified. He tried to reach out and hold her, to comfort her, to do anything, but his body wouldn't obey.  
>"It's alright. He's perfectly safe now."<br>A woman walked into view and grabbed his daughter's hand. She was tall, about 6 feet, and had short blonde hair. Her eyes had that annoying 'I'm better than you and I know it' look that all snobs had. Her eyes were studying him with a look of disgust behind a pair of thick bifocals. Finally she turned to his daughter and back to Delta.  
>"This is NOT your daughter. Her name is Eleanor, and she is mind." Delta had the sudden urge to snap this woman's neck, but again his body wouldn't listen.<br>"Do you understand?"  
>Against his will, Delta nodded.<br>"Good. Now, kneel, please."  
>Delta kneeled.<br>"Remove your helmet."  
>'Body, please, not in front of Eleanor, dear God PLEASE don't make her see my face.'<br>Still no response. His hands shakily removed his helmet, air leaking out of the tubes on his suit. He made the  
>mistake of looking over at Eleanor who was on the verge of tears as his helmet clattered to the floor.<br>"Take the pistol." She held out a golden Luger to him and he looked down at it as he took it in his hands. He was a bit sad that such a beautiful machine would also be the tool of his destruction. His fingers curled around the weapon in his hand as he shook and shivered from the battle raging on in his head.  
>"Place it against your head."<br>He winced as his mind screamed 'NO!' and his body yelled 'YES!'. He did as she said but his eyes were trained on Eleanor.  
>"Fire."<p>

Eleanor's eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled. Daddy wouldn't actually do it would he? But seeing the animalistic fear in his eyes like a cornered animal and watching his finger squeeze down on the trigger, she realized he was actually gonna do it. She leaped at him and screamed "Daddy!", just as he fired and his body fell, limp. She stared at the broken figure of the man who had cared for her for the last 4 years. He looked so.. Peaceful, now that he was asleep. But it wasn't like the sleeping angels.  
>No, daddy was gone and he wasn't waking up.<br>She started to sob at the thought of being without her father forever.  
>"Mm. Amazing how such a brute can go down so easily with a simple command and a bullet." The woman's voice had no trace of sympathy. Eleanor glared up at her.<br>"Y-you killed my daddy!" The traumatized Eleanor felt herself starting to cry again.  
>"Ah, but he's the one who squeezed the trigger, is he not? If he wanted to live, he simply could have lived." Eleanor knew this horrible lady was lying.<br>"Now, hold still while mummy changes you back.." She advanced towards Eleanor who shrieked, backing away and wishing for the impossible, for daddy to wake up and save her.  
>".. Hm. I see you're not quite ready to be the first Utopian. No matter. You'll be ready soon.." She turned and walked away, obviously expecting Eleanor to follow. Eleanor looked back a the sleeping form of her father one last time.<br>"I'll be back for you someday, Father.." She turned and followed her mother.


End file.
